Kagami No Kontan
by Feathery Quill
Summary: A softer side of Touya which only a few came across. And one of them is the Mirror Card. Join the journey through her memories she had shared with him...ONESHOT


Author's notes: Okay, so has anyone thought of a romance story involving Touya and Mirror? Does anyone even like the pair? If you do, please read my story and maybe review.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is a property of CLAMP. Not mine…

This will be in Mirror's POV.

_Kagami No Kontan_

Mistress has gone out again…She had told me that she won't be back until very late this afternoon. Apparently, Sakura-sama got a date today and instructed me to keep it as a secret from her big brother. For if he finds out, Mistress would be in very big trouble since she will be spending time with the 'gaki' as Onii-sama calls him.

"Touya…"

I whisper his name as I look out the window, contentedly admiring the scene before me. I could see several cherry trees lining up on both sides of the road, their flowers in full bloom. Beautiful pink blossoms rained over the street as a soft breeze blew past.

After all that has happened, those memories still keep coming back…

_"So," he wheezed, trying to ignore the pain in his right foot. "Where was that thing that you dropped? You're looking for it, right? If I can help, I'll be here for you until you find it." He tried to push himself upright, but failed. "Sorry, I don't think I can stand up."_

How foolish am I. I felt so guilty then. After all, it was _me _that had caused him to fall off the cliff. It was the day before Sakura-sama captured me and turned me into a card. It was before I realized what a big mistake I've made.

I fought to control the tears that were threatening to fall as another memory flooded back into my mind.

_I set my spoon in the bowl when I was finished with my soup._ _"Thanks, that was delicious."_

_Touya set the bowl back on the tray then hefted it._ _"I'll make some more later."_

_"But what about my medicine?"_

_  
He turned to face me and smiled grimly to himself._

_"It's better not to take medicine when you're not sick." He patted my head, making my face redder. "You're not Sakura, are you?"_

_Hesitating, I slowly nodded my head_

_  
_   
_"I've seen you before," he continued. "Sakura went out, didn't she?" I nodded again._

_"I have only a vague idea of what she's doing. Can you not tell her that I know what she's up to? It seems she's trying to hide it, although it's not working well."_

_  
_  
_He cracked a grin, and after a moment I smiled shyly in return.  
_

_  
"Hai."  
_

_  
"Arigatou." _

I felt a soft smile on my lips reminiscing that day…

Then there was another one where we sat at the café._  
_

_He set a wrapped box next to my mug, and I looked up, surprised. "When we were buying the wallet earlier, I bought this along with it. As thanks for spending time with me today, as well as a slightly early Christmas gift."  
_

_"F-for me?" I stammered, and he nodded. Hesitantly, I peeled off the wrapping and opened the lid. Inside was a pair of coiled ribbons, the color of creamy sea foam._

_  
"You actually have long hair, right?" I nodded, clutching the box tightly against my chest._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
_

It was the most magical moment of my life, and I could never forget itThe ribbons he gave me were the only gift that I had received in my entire life. I still wear them today, in my true form of course.

I wiped a tear that had fallen on my cheek. He was the first person to have shown me kindness after Clow-sama passed away, even before Sakura-sama.

Oh, how grateful I still am to him! I wish there was some way I could pay him back…

The door bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I left the room, and quickly made my way down the stairs. The father won't be back until dinner, so it must be the brother. Maybe he had finished his job early.

I turned the knob to open the door. As expected, Touya was standing outside.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys." He said as he hung his coat on the coat hanger.

"That's alright."

He walked past my shoulder, and headed toward the kitchen. I followed suit.

"I can make some tea if you want."

"Sure." Was his short reply.

After a while, I had finished brewing his tea and I handed it to him.

"Arigatou." He said.

A part of me wished that he would recognize me, and another part wished the opposite, because Mistress would be in trouble if ever he would.

He sipped his tea then putting it down on the table. He turned his face to me.

"You don't have anything to do?" I shook my head.

He sighed, and then stood up from his chair. I stared confusingly at him. He went towards the door and grabbed his coat. "Come on. Hurry up."

"Where are we going?"

"Out. It's too nice a day to be cooped up inside the house." I nodded as I, too, put on my coat, a blush appearing on my face as we went out.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached the park and I sat on the swing with Touya close by.

I swung my legs to and fro as my whole body went back and forth on the swing.

"I didn't send you out here just to enjoy the weather, you know." I stopped and looked up at his tall figure, obviously confused.

"I know you aren't really Sakura." My eyes popped wide hearing this. How could he-

"I saw my_ real_ sister a while ago. It seemed she had a date with that gaki without telling me." I lowered my head, fearing the worst. I couldn't let my mistress get in trouble. I had to think of something.

"Ano…she was afraid you would get angry." I said reluctantly and fearing.

He grunted as he leaned on one of the poles that supported the swing. Silence passed by between us and only the sounds of children playing and cars passing nearby could be heard.

Not being able to take it, I spoke first. "Why are you so kind to me? I was the one who let you fall off the cliff and you acted as if it never happened." He stared at me with those brown eyes oh his. I continued. "W-was it because I looked like your sister back then?"

He thought for a moment then he stared at me. I stared back at him. "Why wouldn't I be kind to you? I had no reason not to, and I wasn't doing all those stuff because you looked like my sister. I really did it for you. Besides, it was the right thing to do."

I continued to stare up at him, my mind struggling to catch up. Then I just let my feelings get the best of me and without thinking, I stood up…and hugged him.

And with my utter surprise, he hugged back. Maybe he knew that I needed him.

"Arigatou." Was all I could say.

For me, it was closest thing I could say for 'I love you'.

-------

A/N: Well, there you have it. I almost cried, you know. I hoped you enjoyed this story.

Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you think. And for those who read my other fic, 'Oniichan', don't worry I'll update soon enough.

Ja ne…

_Haruko Shinohara_


End file.
